The Beckoning Voice
by Light Transcends
Summary: I walked quietly under the moonlit sky gazing upon numerous objects shadowed by the night air. The smell of anxiety filled the chilled yet warm air. My thoughts were cursed with images of his face. His voice always echoing in the back side of my mind.
1. Whispers of Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Labyrinth. This story is simply written for creative thought and nothing more.

Whispers of Promise

I walked quietly under the moonlit sky gazing upon numerous objects shadowed by the night air. The smell of anxiety filled the chilled yet warm air. My thoughts were cursed with images of his face. His voice always echoing in the back side of my mind. I remember well the challenges of the labyrinth; the near death encounters, the creatures, the cruelty. I also remember other things.

The fear of his penetrating gaze as if he saw every aspect of my soul. Surely no one could possess such eyes; but his eyes were not human. The mismatched orbs of grey and blue always searching my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something within their depths; but my eyes held only fear, hate, and anger toward him. His controlled stare is difficult to describe. At one moment his eyes hold extreme longing so intense I feel as though his eyes will engulf me and never let go. Sometimes his eyes are frustrated and angry when I challenge him or when things do not go his way. He calls me a child! He is in the same boat! At least in behavior!

I hear a noise from behind and see nothing! I know it is him. For I hear his low chuckle. I tremble in undignified terror!

He approaches, "Fear does not become you Sarah. Were you not the mortal who said the words to defeat me?" His proximity renders me silent I simply run. His eyes are unreadable and I know not what he intends to do. I do not get far. He hisses "You can not run from fate. Neither can you defeat or overcome it!"

I struggle in his viselike grip, "Fate has little to do with being in your presence! You have no power over me! Be gone! I want nothing to do with you Goblin King!" He only tightens his grip and smiles. Then he laughs as if though I have told a humorous story. "Oh, Sarah. How you thrill me even still. I control time, dreams, and other imaginable things. Can you imagine the power I possess? Surely you can not fathom it." Jareth whispers into my ear, "Your fate is simply Sarah. To be my queen. For this is what I am deeming as your fate."

I double my efforts to get away from him; but it is too late. My surroundings change from midnight sky to grey stone walls. Jareth releases me only to corner me into a wall, with his arms on either side of me. A long silence passes on the slow wings of eternity. "Please just let me go! Why do you even want me?"

He replies, "For many reasons my love. I am enchanted by you and I want you. I always get what I want to possess Sarah." I scream. "I am not an object for you to claim!" I spit at his face in disgust. He seems to enjoy it. "Sarah, Sarah. Let me advise you on your new situation, for I am most generous to be a guide. Resistance will do you no good. Know that I will never harm you; but resisting me will only cause my grip around you to tighten. O how shall I put it into simple yet obvious terms for you?

I feel dread threaten to choke me. Tears begin to form in my eyes. "Know this my sweet. I will never let you go. Despite your pleadings or your rejection I will have you as my queen. I will die before I let you out of my grasp again. I will kill an entire kingdom if they dare try to take you from me. I am a very jealous man and you will belong to only me! You can never escape me! I felt the urge to run again, but there is nowhere to run.

As though he read my thoughts, "Go ahead, I'll enjoy the chase; but I will always find you. Fight back my affections and I shall still pursue you. I will respect your dignity Sarah; but as for your lips, I will claim them whenever I choose." And just like that, he did. His kiss was demanding and brutal. My hands began to scratch as his face to get him off of me. I began to feel myself panic! The contents of my stomach threatening to come up. I wish he would just kill me! Why does he have to choose me? Why am I to be the focal point of this twisted ruler's obsession?

I tear my nails into his face. My efforts amount to nothing and he simply grabs my wrists and holds them to the wall. I want to scream but I am becoming short of breath. He withdraws and smiles, "I have something for you." Before I become aware of what he is doing I feel a cold metal around my neck. It is a necklace that will not come off! I try to pry it off but it is no use! Jareth mocks my motions. "That will never come off for it is enchanted.

It allows me to always know where you are and no one can ever take you from me." He backs up several feet and beckons me to him with the gesture of his hands. The necklace glows the color of blue and gold glitter as I feel myself being pulled toward him! I scream while he smiles. The smell of despair fills my senses. "You are truly mine. I have claimed you to be so." I hear his voice. _"To be so…to be so."_

I sit up in my bed sweating. What a nightmare! But the coldness of steel still enlaces my neck. I run to my mirror and to my horror, it is there. It will not come off. A chilled whisper reverberates around my room to the core of my being. _"To be so…very soon."_


	2. Chilling Realizations

Chilling Realizations

The night enfolded in fear and foreboding mocked me. It has been weeks since my encounter and I am almost wondering if I am not loosing my mind. I still hear his whispers amongst the shrills of the wind. His refection shows in any inanimate object symbolizing a crystal.

I tell myself over and over to not loose myself to this. But what am I to do? It has been four years since my first encounter with the Goblin King and he still haunts me. In fact he has claimed me as his as of late. I have yet to come up with a good explanation to Karen as to why this necklace never leaves my neck.

If only I could remove it! It is vile to look upon and feel upon my flesh. What bothers me even more is why nothing has happened. It is almost torture to wait in silence and to wait in fear. The dread and anticipation of another encounter with him is gnawing at my insides and my sanity. I can almost compare this feeling to sitting upon the eve of a battle and knowing the inevitable.

Surely there must be someway to escape him; but I can not think of anything. The book is no where to be found and no one will believe me. I feel completely alone, abandoned, and hopeless. Maybe I should just run away.

The nights become nothing but crying myself to a drudged sleep. My thoughts have become a poison to my own body. Why? Why? What have I done to render this? Please!

He is gazing upon me now…watching ever so closely with his predatory eyes. I will be ready for our next encounter. The Goblin King, when he makes himself appear in the flesh. he will be in for something not anticipated. I am sick of him twisting fate and attempting to dominate me! I hate him!

I have a life. I am a person! My dignity runs clear through my veins. The deepest fear that held me back was the fear of his jealousy. For I am in love with another; but he doesn't have to know that. I pray he hasn't watched and seen. Surely he is not all-knowing and all-seeing. God is the only one to possess those qualities.

I am realizing my situation…it is dire. But nonetheless I will fight this battle!


	3. Masked Arrogance, Relinquished Control

_Authors Note: This chapter is written in the perspective of the villain. _

Masked Arrogance, Relinquished Control

Voices call upon me almost constantly. The mortals who summon my presence to theirs; it is within my power to answer those I deem worthy. I have no interest to do so anymore for I am concerned with more important dealings.

Sarah for one. The wheels have begun turning and I intend to see this to a finish in my favor. She will become mine in every way. Her essence will be to obey my every command. I feel my heart begin to pound within my chest. This is what she does to me.

I am king and I always have control! But not with her, with her I feel…I almost loose myself. My feelings for her are deep to where I am driven to claim her completely. I am never in control with her…maybe externally… but that is simply my mask. I mask myself with my own arrogance.

Her fearful yet challenging stares intensify my desire to have her. My drive to claim her as my companion. Another rejection from her will not sway me for I do not care. She will be mine regardless!

What she doesn't realize is that this is not only about her. She has recklessly driven others into this. She is a fool… for she knows I am a jealous man! I know of her folly… she will be corrected soon enough.

Hatred burns within me for that man. I am not one to be reckoned with. I gladly welcome the upcoming blood that will stain my hands.


End file.
